


Interruption

by Burgie



Series: RebeccaxMs Drake AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: During a 'personal' job, Ms Drake and Rebecca are interrupted. Rebecca belongs to centeris2.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centeris2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/gifts).



Rebecca now knew exactly what to expect when Ms Drake called her for ‘personal’ jobs. So she knew to have very clean hands, fresh breath, and good-looking underwear that wasn’t too expensive. Although wearing a thong was a literal pain in the ass. So, when Rebecca’s phone buzzed with an urgent personal summons from her employer, she sighed, put Midnightwarrior away in his stable, and showered. After brushing her teeth, Rebecca put cheap lingerie on and changed into different clothes. Then, she rode Midnightwarrior into Jarlaheim and let him graze in the Jarlaheim Field while she walked up to the GED offices.

“There you are,” said Ms Drake, her eyes roaming over Rebecca’s body. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry, I had to bathe,” said Rebecca. Ms Drake scowled, opened the door, and took Rebecca into her office, closing and locking the door behind her.

“Don’t you talk back to me, girl,” said Ms Drake, grabbing Rebecca’s hair and baring her teeth at her.

“Sorry, mistress,” said Rebecca, dropping her gaze to her feet.

“You’ll have to make it up to me,” said Ms Drake. She unzipped the fly on her nice dress pants, then pulled them down, along with her panties, and sat her bare ass down on her office chair. It looked more like a throne, honestly.

“What would you have me do, mistress?” asked Rebecca.

“Hmm. Come here,” said Ms Drake, beckoning her forward with a red-tipped finger. “Undress.” Rebecca did so, standing in front of her employer and feeling her pussy getting wetter as Ms Drake watched her strip.

When she got to her panties, though, Ms Drake stopped her.

“Wait,” said Ms Drake. “Stay there.” She leaned forward and rummaged through her desk drawers, finally pulling out a wireless vibrator and remote. She flicked a switch on the vibrator, then pulled Rebecca’s panties down.

“Not that I am complaining, but I thought that I was being punished?” asked Rebecca.

“Oh, but you will be,” said Ms Drake. “In fact, on second thoughts, put your hands on the desk and bend over.” Rebecca did so, her heart in her throat as Ms Drake caressed her ass cheek. Then, she brought her hand down with a loud crack, and Rebecca yelped and moaned. She always complained about being Ms Drake’s personal assistant, but honestly, this was her favourite part. Being bent over the dest and spanked, then subjected to Ms Drake’s whims and other punishments.

At last, when Rebecca thought that Ms Drake was tiring of her, she felt something press against her pussy and then slide in. Rebecca moaned, knowing what it was, and her arms trembled as Ms Drake turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting. Then, Ms Drake pulled Rebecca’s panties back up to hold the vibrator in place, giving Rebecca’s ass a pat once she was done.

“Now, on your knees,” said Ms Drake, settling back in her chair and spreading her legs. Rebecca assumed the position, knowing exactly what her mistress wanted. And, as Rebecca’s tongue finally swiped over Ms Drake’s wet folds, the woman let out a satisfied moan.

Rebecca quickly got into what she was going, discovering that Ms Drake increased the speed of the vibrations as her tongue went deeper and brought her boss more pleasure. Rebecca wanted to touch herself, but she knew from experience that doing that would result in having her hands tied behind her back. So she continued plunging her tongue deeper and swirling it around, enjoying Ms Drake’s moans and the twitching of her pussy just as much as she was enjoying the vibrator.

And then, the door opened and Rebecca instinctively withdrew her tongue and retreated under the desk. Ms Drake scowled at the intruder. It was silent but for the sound of the vibrator, which Ms Drake had left on.

“Ivan! A locked door means that I am not to be disturbed! God, were you _thrown_ as a baby?” Ms Drake shouted. Rebecca couldn’t see, but she could hear the embarrassment in the young man’s voice.

“Sorry, sissy, it’s just, the workers at the Epona site want to know if-“

“I don’t give a fuck!” Ms Drake snarled. “It can fucking wait, Ivan, now GET!”

“But-“

“Ivan, if you do not leave right not, so help me, I will set fire to you. Now, GO!” Ms Drake thundered.

“Okay, I’m going. Sorry, sissy.” The door closed, and Ms Drake sighed.

“Continue,” said Ms Drake, settling back in her chair again. Rebecca’s cheeks burned, especially from how wet her panties had gotten, and she returned to her task hesitantly at first. But then, Ms Drake’s fingers curled in her shorter hair and tugged Rebecca’s face deep into her pussy. “Lick.”

It didn’t take much for Rebecca to bring Ms Drake over the edge, and then, as her pussy clenched around Rebecca’s tongue, Ms Drake increased the vibrations to maximum and Rebecca moaned and began riding the vibrator, her fingers frantically sliding over her sopping wet clit and struggling to find purchase. Rebecca moaned and began rubbing through her panties instead, soaking up enough of the wetness that she could bring herself to orgasm. When she did, she moaned loudly, knowing that the carpet beneath her was soaked with her juices but not caring in the slightest. Rebecca moaned and panted as she came down, and she was relieved when Ms Drake switched off the vibrator. Her body was incredibly hot and sensitive now, and she’d need to have a long cold shower when she got to an inn.

“Sorry about the interruption,” said Ms Drake.

“It’s fine,” said Rebecca. “You didn’t want me to entertain him too, did you?”

“Oh, god no,” said Ms Drake. “One thing my brother and I have in common is that we are as straight as an uncut stone.”

“Ah,” said Rebecca. She was a little relieved at that.

“But you have performed most excellently,” said Ms Drake, pulling Rebecca to her feet. “Now, though, I have to attend to business. You understand.”

“I do,” said Rebecca. That was the real reason for her being here, after all- gathering intel. Having sex with the most dominant woman in Jorvik was just a very good perk.


End file.
